Je suis morte le jour où tu m'as quitté
by JRizzlesM
Summary: Jane sombre dans la dépression, l'alcool et enchaîne les humiliations publiques. Maura reste spectatrice. Pourtant tout cela est en train de la tuer à petit feu. Comment en sont-elles arrivées là ? OS ( 3 chapitres ) Rizzles, bien évidemment
1. Je suis morte le jour où tu m'as quitté

_**Mes gens ! Raaaah vous m'avez manqué :D ! **_

_**Chose promise chose due ;) Voici ce petit OS ( en deux chapitres mais considéré comme un OS quand même ^^' )**_

**_J'espère que cela vous plaira !_**

**_En tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire,_**

**_La suite arrivera bientôt._**

**_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews concernant la fin de " Battre pour toi... "_**

**_Voilà voilà, ENJOY !_**

* * *

Les talons claquèrent sur le carrelage. Le tailleur impeccable, sans faux plis, soulignait la silhouette parfaite de la légiste. Le menton relevé, mâchoires serrées, Maura se dirigeait vers les bureaux de la BPD. Les boucles blondes flottaient sur ses épaules, encadrant le visage déterminé. Il lui suffisait juste de transmettre le dossier à Korsak, de lui expliquer simplement les résultats de l'autopsie et elle pourrait retourner à son labo. Se réfugier, se cacher… Chose qu'elle faisait depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Avant de pénétrer dans la salle principale, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Les battements affolés de son coeur se calmèrent peu à peu. Il fallait que tout soit sous contrôle. Il fallait que rien n'interfère au travail. Alors elle entra. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Il était rare de voir Maura Isles roder par ici ces derniers mois.

Un regard discret et elle vit le bureau vide, près de la fenêtre. Ses muscles se détendirent légèrement. Son esprit se vida tout à coup, luttant pour ne pas penser. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Korsak. Le détective était surmené. Les affaires n'arrêtaient pas de pleuvoir, sans parler de l'ambiance désastreuse dans l'équipe depuis… Depuis.

- Voici les résultats, Sergent.

Une paire d'yeux fatigués se posa sur elle. Il lui fit un demi sourire et attrapa la pochette tendue.

- Merci Doc', _répondit-il simplement._

- L'autopsie a révélé que Walter Cliff souffrait de…

Les portes battantes claquèrent avec fracas sur les murs de béton. Le silence se fit. Maura ferma les yeux, retenant déjà les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Dans l'encadrement se trouvait Jane, l'air mauvais et perdu, à bout de nerfs, à bout de tout. Frost eut un pincement au coeur en la voyant ainsi, spectateur de son état qui s'aggravait de jours en jours. Vince jeta un regard à la jolie blonde qui n'avait pas fait un seul geste. Il secoua la tête, dépité. D'un mouvement de la main, il fit signe au jeune homme de s'occuper de sa coéquipière. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et se précipita vers Jane qui déjà s'avançait vers son bureau. Protecteur, il posa la main sur son épaule, lui intimant de reculer. Elle le fusilla du regard, irritable.

- Laisse moi, _grogna Jane, la voix rocailleuse._

Frost fronça les sourcils. L'odeur de l'alcool lui emplie les narines.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là Jane… Cavanaugh t'a prévenu, tu n'es pas en état de…

- J'emmerde Cavanaugh ! _rugit-elle en dégageant sa main_. Et toi avec Frost !

Elle les sentait sur elle. Tous ces regards. Tous ces regards de compassion, ces airs désolés. Elle avait envie de tous les descendre. Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, elle _la _vit, du coin de l'oeil. Doucement elle se tourna, posant les yeux sur Maura. La douleur lui étreignit le ventre. Jane n'avait plus rien à dire.

La légiste sentait le regard brulant sur sa nuque. Elle sentait la détresse et le mal être. Non, elle n'avait pas la force de se retourner. Pas la force de lui faire face. Pas la force d'affronter la douleur.

Les portes du bureau central claquèrent à nouveau. Une larme coula le long de la joue légèrement rosée. Maura s'empressa de l'essuyer du revers de la main. Elle fuya le regard de Korsak. Elle fuya ce regard insistant, plein de questions, plein de pourquoi. Elle voulut reprendre là où elle en était tout à l'heure mais n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot. Vince se leva et contourna son bureau afin de lui faire face.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ne vous parlez plus toutes les deux, mais là Doc, ça devint urgent… Jane va mal, très mal.

Alors elle posa enfin les yeux sur lui. Mais elle ne le voyait plus. La fraicheur de cette soirée d'été, il y a quelques mois, vint lui caresser la peau.

[…]

_Sur le porche de sa maison, Maura riait aux larmes, se tenant le ventre. Les éclats de joies remplissaient la nuit noire. Il n'y avait que Jane pour la faire rire comme ça. La soirée avait été si agréable. Le dîner après être sorti du travail, puis la promenade le long du port. Elles s'étaient arrêtées un instant pour prendre un café et avait siroté leur boisson chaude assises sur un banc, face à l'eau calme qui, de temps à autre, faisait danser la coque des bateaux. _

_Jane, le sourire aux lèvres, ne pouvait détacher les yeux de tant de beauté. Maura Isles était si belle, si naturelle au final dans ses tailleurs haute couture et toujours tirés à quatre épingles. La lumière du porche dessinait chaque trait de son visage parfait. Accentuant les courbes, faisant briller les yeux et les mèches blondes._

_Et ces éclats de rire, si légers, presque enfantins… Ce rire qui lui donnait l'impression que le soleil était en train de briller et lui réchauffait la peau._

_Les lèvres finirent par les attraper. Les longs doigts fins caressèrent la peau du cou. Les rires se transformèrent en gémissements qui moururent dans la bouche de la détective. Pourtant Maura ne bougea pas. Surprise au plus haut point. _

_Le baiser s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. Jane se retira, honteuse. Venait-elle vraiment de faire ça ? Elle se maudit intérieurement. Comment allait-elle expliquer ce geste ? Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Maura, elle se détourna immédiatement. _

_- Maura, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas pourq… _

_Jane s'arrêta. Dieu si elle savait pourquoi elle avait fait ça._

_- Je n'aurait pas dû… soupira-t-elle, affreusement gênée._

_Maura effleura ses lèvres encore chaudes. Réalisant enfin ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle esquissa un sourire et s'approcha de la belle brune, glissant la main sur sa joue, l'attirant doucement vers elle. Jane se laissa faire. Le baiser se fit plus tendre que le premier. Curieux, doux, peut-être un peu hésitant. La détective rompit le contact. Elle voulait parler, demander pourquoi. Mais c'est Maura qui prit la parole :_

_- Ne t'excuse jamais de faire ce que tu viens de me faire, sourit la légiste._

_Jane rougit furieusement à nouveau. Elle sentait ses joues la brûler, son corps engourdit, plein d'ivresse._

_- Depuis combien de temps… ? _

_La fin de sa phrase ne vint pas. Pourtant Maura avait compris. _

_- Aussi longtemps que toi…_

_Jane sourit. Alors cela faisait un bout de temps. Et dire qu'elle n'avait rien vu… Quelle imbécile elle faisait. Le souffle effleura le visage de l'italienne et les lèvres se mélangèrent à nouveau. Plus sûre d'elle, Jane glissa les mains sous le coat, serrant entre ses mains le tissu du pull, sentant la chaleur de la peau, sentant les courbes des hanches. Elle attira le corps plus près, pressant son bassin contre le corps jumeau. Maura encadra le visage aux traits fins et huma le parfum._

_- Pourquoi… Maintenant ? Jane réussit à dire entre deux baisers._

_Maure colla son front au sien, fermant les yeux, dessinant chacun des traits du visage de Jane du bout des doigts._

_- J'attendais ton signal. Tu n'étais pas prête…_

_- Parce que toi évidemment tu l'étais ? rit Jane._

_Maura attrapa les clés dans son sac et, sans quitter la détective des yeux, déverrouilla la porte d'entrée, juste derrière elle. Jane fronça les sourcils, interrogatrice. La jolie blonde laissa glisser ses mains le long des avants bras aux muscles forts et l'attira vers elle alors qu'elle reculait dans le hall d'entrée._

_- Et j'aimerai te montrer à quel point, dit-elle simplement._

[…]

Maura se pinça l'arrête du nez. Elle était épuisée. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. L'angoisse lui prit la gorge, encore une fois. Minutieusement elle rangea son bureau et vérifia que tous ses rapports et analyses étaient présents sur le bureau de Susie pour le lendemain. Avec autant d'attention elle nettoya les derniers outils de travail qui étaient présents sur l'une des tables en inox. Elle prit son temps pour se dévêtir de sa blouse et rassembler ses affaires personnelles.

Alors enfin, elle ferma les stores et verrouilla la porte. Elle s'installa à son bureau et attendit patiemment. La boule qui s'était formée dans son estomac remonta doucement le long de son corps. Lui comprimant la gorge à lui faire mal. Les yeux devinrent vitreux et les larmes jaillirent. Maura étouffa son sanglot dans sa main. Le cris qu'elle poussa lui déchira les entrailles. Les pleurs lissèrent le visage de porcelaine et coulèrent le long des lèvres. La chaleur et le goût salé lui donnèrent la nausée. Maura crut qu'elle était en train de mourir…

Aujourd'hui avait été la journée de trop. Une journée sans Jane… Encore. Une journée à la voir s'éloigner, à la voir sombrer un peu plus. Mais Maura savait. Aujourd'hui elle avait comprit que Jane était définitivement partie. Sa crainte de ne jamais pouvoir la retenir la plia en deux. Elle serra sa peau entre ses dents. Passant à nouveau sous silence la plainte qui s'échappa du fin fond de son âme.

Le manque se déversa sur elle comme une pluie de regrets et de honte. Elle avait été si lâche, si égoïste dans son amour.

Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus de larmes à verser. Lorsque la douleur était si forte qu'elle ne la sentait plus. Maura se redressa et attrapa son sac à main. Elle essuya son visage ravagé et se remaquilla, impassible. Froide et sous contrôle, la légiste se leva et enfila son blouson.

Une fois que la porte de son bureau claqua, elle laissa derrière elle sa faiblesse.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le hall. Maura nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il fallait qu'elle remette la main sur cette boîte de somnifères. Ses nuits courtes et agitées, sans parler de sa malnutrition ces trois derniers mois commençaient définitivement à avoir raison de son manque de concentration et de tenue.

Alors qu'elle passait devant la cafétéria, elle ne put s'empêcher de vérifier si Angela était encore là. Elle avait jeté un coup d'oeil au planning, Frankie allait prendre son service d'ici peu. Maura savait qu'Angela allait attendre après lui. Juste pour lui souhaiter un bon courage. Juste pour baiser la joue de son fils qu'elle n'avait pas vu de la journée.

Les boucles noires de jais, tombant sauvagement en cascade sur le dos de la silhouette appuyée au bar attira son attention de suite. Encore une fois, Maura avait l'impression que son corps entier venait de se mettre en veille. Impossible de respirer. Impossible d'esquisser le moindre mouvement alors que c'était la seule chose que son cerveau lui disait de faire : fuir. C'était le moment, Jane ne la verrait pas. Mais voilà que son égoïsme prit le dessus. Elle avait envie de la voir. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Ce matin, dans les bureaux, elle avait eu tellement envie de la regarder.

Mais l'image que Jane lui renvoyait lui brisait le coeur. Même si cela était tout simplement scientifiquement impossible. Pourtant c'était bien dans cet état que son coeur et son corps tout entier se trouvaient : disloqués, écrasé, coupé de toutes fonctions vitales.

Elle pouvait voir le dos vouté, les épaules affaissées, la taille marquée par une perte de poids évidente alors que Jane n'était déjà pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler « bien en chair ».

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de la sangle de son sac. Maura réalisa que ses fonctions motrices se réanimaient tout doucement. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Les bruits commencèrent à atteindre ses oreilles et c'est lorsqu'elle soupira qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été en apnée tout ce temps.

Les rires gras de trois officiers et de Crowe lui parvinrent. Maura continua lentement son chemin, regardant comme Frankie posa la main sur l'épaule de sa soeur, fusillant du regard les quatre hommes attablaient derrière eux. La légiste les entendit rire à nouveau, fortement, alertant quasiment toutes les personnes dans le hall. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Mais cela avait l'air d'irriter Angela qui s'était dirigée vers eux en leur indiquant la sortie.

- Hey Doc', vous êtes encore là ? _demanda une voix familière._

Maura sursauta et fit face à Frost qui lui souriait.

- J'allais partir.

Korsak qui suivait le jeune homme lui adressa un signe de tête et ils allaient se souhaiter une bonne soirée lorsque, une fois près de l'entrée principale, proche de celle de la cafétéria, les mots les heurtèrent :

- …une putain de honte de la BPD. Si Cavanaugh te retire pas ta plaque Rizzoli c'est juste parce qu'il a pitié de toi et qu'il a peur que tu lui claques dans les mains s'il le faisait, _rit Crowe, abominablement dur._

Son rire fut coupé par une droite qui l'envoya valser sur l'un des officiers. Le sang éclaboussa la vitre qui séparait le hall de la salle de repos. Maura porta la main à sa bouche, paralysée. Frost et Korsak était déjà à l'intérieur.

Jane allait lui en remettre une lorsque Frankie lui attrapa le bras. Crowe en profita pour lui dégainer un coup de poing en plein dans l'estomac. Maura laissa échapper un cri. La détective se recroquevilla un instant, prête à riposter, aidait par l'adrénaline qui empêchait la douleur d'atteindre son cerveau, pour le moment. Korsak maîtrisa Crowe alors qu'Angela hurlait sur lui, le giflant à coup de torchon. Frost passa les bras sous ceux de Jane, derrière elle, et l'immobilisa en un instant. Frankie dû alors éloigner Angela qui venait de décider que le torchon n'était pas une arme assez adéquate pour venger l'affront que venait de subir sa fille et avait jeté son dévolu sur la première chaise qui se trouvait près d'elle.

L'agitation que tout cela avait engendré attira les curieux qui déjà parlaient de ce qui venait de se passer et se pressaient plus près, pour mieux voir. Maura qui avait été aux première loges fut poussée sur le devant de la scène.

- Putain de cinglée ! _beugla Crowe qui se mit à cracher le sang qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche._

Elle vit Jane grogner et essayer de se défaire de l'emprise de Frost. Ce dernier serra plus fort. Maura se mordit l'intérieur de la joue : il devait lui faire affreusement mal. Pourtant Jane n'en tenait pas rigueur et continuait de se débattre. Le t-shirt, dans l'effort, laissait entrevoir la majeur partie de son ventre. Alors Maura ne put détourner les yeux.

Sur l'abdomen, entre la septième et huitième côte, se trouvait ce morceau de chair à l'aspect rugueux, rosé comparé au teint bi du corps de l'italienne. Une blessure en fin de cicatrisation dont les tissus était encore sensibles. Elle repensa à la riposte que Crowe lui avait asséné, juste à quelques centimètres. Maura crut qu'elle allait lui sauter à la gorge. Pourtant il lui était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. Excepté scruter cette cicatrice, sans relâche. Cette cicatrice qui, elle en était sûre, la narguait à ce moment précis. Cette cicatrice qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter. Cette cicatrice qui lui craché sa lâcheté à la figure.

[…]

_Jane se réveilla doucement. La lumière l'aveugla un instant, l'obligeant à refermer les yeux mais elle sourit, profitant de la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Profitant de la chaleur du corps pressé contre son dos. Elle sentit les lèvres de Maura se poser entre ses omoplates, puis l'épaule, remontant le long de son cou. Alors elle sentit son souffle lui caresser l'oreille._

_- Bonjour Détective…_

_Jane sourit de plus belle et cala ses hanches plus profondément contre le ventre de Maura. Ses seins pressés contre son dos, ses jambes entremêlées avec les siennes. Elle serra plus fort le bras qui l'enlaçait et porta la main à sa bouche._

_- Mmmmmh… Bonjour._

_Maura frotta son nez contre son épaule avant d'y déposer un nouveau baiser. Jane pouvait sentir son sourire contre sa peau. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et ouvrit les yeux. _

_Dieu… Maura Isles était magnifique. _

_La main de Jane vint lui caresser la joue et sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle scella leurs lèvres. Elles prirent le temps, comme la nuit dernière. Même si la première fois avait été pressée, rapide, peut-être un peu brusque. Jane n'avait pas su se contrôler. Maura ne l'avait pas repoussé. C'est seulement après, lorsque la légiste, encore engourdie, ne pouvait faire le moindre geste que Jane commença à la dévêtir complètement, savourant et honorant chaque parcelle de peau. _

_La belle brune se détacha, plongeant dans les yeux noisettes aux reflets émeraudes. Elle avait envie de dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait. Maura remarqua les micro-expressions sur le visage de Jane même si cette dernière essayait tant bien que mal de rester impassible. La légiste fronça les sourcils et son cerveau ne put s'empêcher d'engendrer les pires scénarios catastrophes. Elle se recula dans le lit et regarda Jane, affolée._

_- Tu regrettes ?_

_La détective, surprise, fut prise de court. _

_- Tu n'as pas aimé c'est ça ? proposa Maura à la place, n'ayant pas eu de réponses à sa première question. J'ai peut-être été un peu trop vite ? _

_- Maura…_

_- Oui ça doit être ça, tu aurais certainement voulu un rendez-vous avant. Enfin… Je veux dire… Je me suis emballée. Très certainement… ?_

_- Maur'… sourit Jane qui essayait d'en placer une pour la calmer._

_- Complètement ? grimaça la jolie blonde. Ô mon Dieu, Jane, je ne voulais pas te forcer ou que tu aies l'impression…_

_Jane leva les yeux au ciel dans un rire et lui attrapa la nuque, l'embrassant pour la faire taire. Maura resta sans voix._

_- Maura… La seule chose dont j'ai l'impression c'est que nous sommes en rendez-vous depuis que nous nous connaissons, Jane sourit et réfléchit un instant. Je dirai même que nous agissons comme un couple marié depuis que nous nous connaissons. Même si nous avions boycotté toute… Jane secoua les mains, désignant leurs corps nus à moitié en dehors des couvertures. Cette agréable partie._

_Maura rit, soulagée et heureuse._

_- J'ai adoré faire l'amour avec toi, Maur'… finit-elle, légèrement rougissante._

_Les larmes au bord des yeux, Maura se rapprocha à nouveau et colla son front à celui de l'italienne. Les yeux ne se quittaient plus._

_- Personne ne m'avait aimé comme tu l'as fait cette nuit. Personne ne m'a fait me sentir comme tu l'as fait cette nuit, aussi vivante, aussi adorée, aussi femme… Je t'aime._

_Jane laissa ses mains glisser le long des hanches, dans la cambrure du dos, sur le côté des seins, dessinant les lignes du cou et finissant leur course en encadrant le visage tant aimé. _

_- Je t'aime aussi Maur'… Je t'aime tellement._

_Les corps se sont mélangés à nouveau. Rattrapant le temps perdu de ces dernières années, profitant de l'instant présent aussi. Elles étaient heureuses de pouvoir profiter de cette journée. C'était leur jour de repos à toutes les deux qui plus est._

_Maura préparait le petit déjeuner lorsque Jane arriva dans la cuisine après une douche rapide, vêtue son vieux t-shirt de la BPD et une paire de shorts de sport qu'elle avait laissé chez Maura. Elle enlaçant la légiste et posa la tête sur son épaule, glissant la main vers la poêle afin de saisir l'un des morceaux de bacon. Maura lui tapa le dessus de la main mais trop tard, Jane s'enfuit déjà avec son butin. Une vraie enfant pensa Maura dans un sourire._

_Puis la sonnerie du téléphone. Jane qui décrocha dans un grognement de mécontentement, priant intérieurement pour ne pas être appelée pour des heures supplémentaires. ( même si avant, elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion mais juste… Pas aujourd'hui ). Maura se tourna et scruta sa meilleure amie… ET amante, pensa-t-elle les yeux pétillants. _

_- J'arrive de suite._

_Maura fronça les sourcils et attrapa son téléphone vérifiant si elle n'avait pas d'appel manqué. Jane le remarqua de suite et étouffa un rire._

_- Intervention Maur'. On dirait qu'il va falloir que tu te passes de moi quelques heures, la taquina Jane en lui donnant un rapide baiser, les mains sur ses hanches._

_- Regarde toi, tu te penses déjà indispensable, sourit la légiste en lui baisant les lèvres à son tour._

_- Et je ne le suis pas ? _

_Le ton était suave. Jane était définitivement en train de flirter avec elle. Maura dégagea son visage d'une mèche sombre rebelle et laissa glisser le bout de son index le long de son nez fin et droit, puis au creux de la fossette de sa lèvre supérieure et enfin elle redessina les contours de sa bouche. Jane en avait eu le souffle coupé._

_- Cela fait bien longtemps que tu m'es indispensable…_

_L'instant resta en suspend. Maura Isles avait réalisé il y a longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans Jane. Quand elle y repensait, Maura avait l'impression qu'il y avait sa vie avant Jane et sa vie avec Jane. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir vécu avant sa rencontre. Juste exécuter des tâches à la suite des autres. Mais pas vivre comme on pourrait tout simplement dire profiter de la vie. Elle en était sûre que Jane savait à propos de ça mais elle lui avait été toujours reconnaissante de ne jamais lui en avoir parlé. _

_C'était l'un des nombreux accords silencieux qu'elles avaient, sans en avoir jamais touché un mot à l'autre. Maura réalisa soudain qu'elle avait vécu dans le seul but de rencontrer Jane. Rien d'autre n'était envisageable. Sinon pourquoi sa vie ne s'était illuminée qu'après sa rencontre. Sinon pourquoi elle se sentait submergée d'amour, de reconnaissance, de respect depuis que Jane était à ses côtés. Elle avait trouvé une famille, des amis. Elle ne se sentait plus dévisagée et n'entendait plus les rires dans son dos. Ou si ce genre de choses continuaient d'arriver, elle n'en portait pas le moindre intérêt._

_La détective était partie depuis plus de deux heures déjà. Maura s'ennuyait d'elle. Pour essayer de penser à autre chose elle regardait les derniers épisodes de la série documentaire qu'elle avait enregistré au cours de cette semaine n'ayant pas le temps de les voir en direct. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Chaque geste qu'elle faisait lui rappelé sa nuit et le réveil de ce matin. Tout son corps était encore si sensible. Il y avait l'odeur de Jane partout sur elle. Il y avait Jane partout autour d'elle. L'un de ses blousons sur le porte manteau. Son gilet sur le canapé. Quelques uns de ses DVDs dans la tour à côté de la télé. Ses bières au frigo. Une des laisses de Joe Friday accrochait dans l'entrée. Une photo d'elle et Maura sur le buffet. Ses vêtements dans son dressing. Sa brosse à dent dans le verre sur l'évier. Son essence dans son lit…_

_La sonnerie de son téléphone la fit sursauter. Elle sourit à la vue du nom qui clignotait sur l'écran._

_- Bonjour Angela ! Vous allez bien ? _

_Le sanglots étouffaient au bout du téléphone. Le coeur de Maura se serra._

_- Angela, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la légiste, la voix tremblante, le corps déjà contracté d'inquiétude._

_- Maura il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital… C'est Jane…_


	2. Le jour où j'ai cru que tu n'étais plus

**_Pardon pardon pardon... Pour ce retard !_**

**_De une parce que mes horaires de boulot étaient tout simplement merdiques et quand vous rentrez chez vous à minuit et demi après une journée de rush vous n'avez qu'une seule envie : DORMIR ! xD _**

**_De deux parce que cette suite s'est trouvée être plus compliquée à écrire ^^ C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que ce OS va être en 3 chapitres finalement._**

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez ;)**_

_**Ah et s'il vous plaît, ne paniquez pas, vous savez à quel point j'aime les happy end ;3**_

_**Et encore merci pour vos nombreuses reviews 3**_

* * *

Lorsque Maura atteint la porte, elle se tourna vers la maison d'hôte avant de pénétrer dans la sienne. Aucune lumière, aucune effluve prouvant qu'Angela était bien là, cuisinant un de ses plats familiaux. Elle baissa les yeux sur les marches du perron. Plus de courriers. Frankie avait du passer prendre le tas plutôt dans la journée…

Angela avait quitté la maison d'hôte il y a de ça 42 jours. Maura avait compté chacun d'eux. Comme elle avait compté chacun loin de Jane, loin de la famille Rizzoli…

42 longs jours sans sa mère de coeur comme Angela aimait s'appeler. Elle était partie car si elle voulait à nouveau une chance de revoir sa fille, elle avait vite comprit que d'habiter à moins d'un mètre de chez Maura n'était pas une bonne solution et il fallait définitivement qu'elle s'occupe de son bébé. Elle était aussi partie parce que Maura n'avait pas voulu lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais, même si Angela était ( presque ) sûre de pouvoir vivre avec ça, elle ne supportait pas le fait que Jane se laisse aller de la sorte sans que Maura ne réagisse. La matriarche était en colère contre la jolie blonde, en colère contre tous ces non-dits qui enterraient Jane un peu plus chaque jour qui passe.

C'est avec un soupir qu'elle pénétra dans sa grande maison vide. Les clés furent jetée dans la coupelle sur le meuble d'entrée. Maura enleva ses hauts talons et les rangea bien aligné sur le porte chaussure. Puis la veste et le sac furent déposés. Elle n'avait pas le goût de se faire à manger ce soir… Comme elle n'avait plus le goût de rien, à rien. Une tasse de thé et au lit.

La légiste allait porter le liquide chaud à ses lèvres lorsque l'on toqua à la porte.

Elle imagina un instant Angela derrière celle-ci, un plat à gratins dans les mains et ses pantoufles aux pieds. Elle l'imagina lui baiser la joue en passant devant elle, n'attendant même pas la permission de Maura pour entrer. Permission que cette dernière lui aurait offerte avec le plus grand plaisir. Elle l'imagina partir dans une longue tirade sur le fait que la nouvelle saison de Bones commençait ce soir et qu'il fallait à tout prix ne pas manquer ça, que Booth et Brenan commençaient plus que sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs à ne pas voir l'évidence. Son regard à ce moment là se poserait sur Maura, lourd de sens, façon Mama Rizzoli. Les arômes de son fameux poulet cacciatore embaumerait déjà la maison et la légiste leur servirait un verre de vin puis se dirigerait déjà vers le frigo, atteignant l'une des Blue Moon. La porte s'ouvrirait à nouveau. Le manteau de cuir souple serait jeté sur le porte manteau, négligemment, mais Maura ne dirait rien sur le fait que les fibres allaient se détendre, parce que Jane serait enfin à la maison. Les chaussures sales se trouveraient en partie dans le salon, mais Maura ne dirait rien sur le fait que l'on pourrait trébucher dessus ou que le sol venait juste d'être lavé parce que Jane serait bientôt près d'elle. Elle sentirait sa présence réconfortante, protectrice, emplie de chaleur douce et apaisante. Alors elle se retournera et Jane serait là, les yeux rieurs malgré une longue journée. Elle lui ferait son sourire quand elle verra la bière dans ses mains, bougeant ses lèvres dans un merci muet alors qu'Angela les presserait de venir, que le diner était servi et que le film allait commencer…

Les coups de nouveau sur la porte la sortirent de sa rêverie. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Sa maison était vide et froide. Aucune lumière chaleureuse, aucun éclat de voix, aucune odeur alléchante qui flottait dans l'air… Jane n'était pas là non plus…

Maura se traîna vers l'entrée et une fois qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut choquée de voir qui se tenait derrière elle. Sans qu'elle ai eu à donner l'autorisation, Frankie pénétra dans le hall. Maura sourit tristement, les vieilles habitudes ne disparaissaient pas comme ça.

- Combien de temps ça va encore durer ?

La jolie blonde tressaillit. Cela devait faire plus de deux semaines qu'il ne lui avait pas adresser la parole. Le ton était amer, agressif. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait pas entendre de la part du jeune Rizzoli.

Elle n'avait pas envie de lui répondre. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Elle était fatiguée de tout ça. Le regard sombre de Frankie ne la lâchait pas.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? _demanda Maura, évitant la question_.

La colère qui irradiait du corps du jeune homme la percuta de plein fouet. Elle se détourna et fila dans la cuisine. Cause perdue, Frankie ne la quittait pas d'une semelle.

- Je viens de déposer Jane à son appartement… Enfin, à ce qui ressemblait à un appartement. Merde Maura ! Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure ! Tu étais là ! Jane enchaîne les humiliations publiques ! On dirait qu'elle cherche à faire ça, histoire de se mettre encore plus minable qu'elle ne l'ai déjà !

La voix éraillée emplit la pièce. Maura sentit la détresse de Frankie. Elle ne voyait plus le jeune homme qui avait franchi sa porte. Elle voyait l'enfant effondré. Le petit frère qui regardait sa soeur, son héros voler en éclats.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle, Maura ?! Pourquoi ma soeur est dans cet état ?! Putain il s'est passé quelque chose et personne ne sait !

- Tu as raison, tu ne sais rien alors arrête s'il te plait… _pleura Maura dans un murmure que Frankie n'entendit pas._

- Tu l'as abandonné !

Maura sentit ses oreilles bourdonner. La chaleur gagna sa poitrine pourtant elle avait froid. La main agrippa le rebord du marbre. Elle allait s'effondrer.

- Tais-toi…

- Jane a besoin de toi ! Putain elle a toujours eu besoin de toi ! _hurla-t-il de plus belles._

- Arrête…

Le souffle commençait à lui manquer. Ça faisait mal. Tellement mal.

- Pourquoi vous ne vous parlez plus ! Pourquoi Jane fout tout en l'air depuis l'accid…

- Tais-toi Frankie ! Maintenant tu arrêtes !

La bombe était lâchée. Deux longs mois de douleur et de regret. Deux long mois sans Jane. Deux long mois de honte, de dégoût envers elle-même. Deux mois à survivre. Maintenant s'en était trop. Frankie n'en revenait toujours pas. Maura Isles venait de lui crier dessus. Non, Maura Isles venait de perdre le contrôle, tout simplement. Là, dans sa cuisine, son tailleur Chanel sur les épaules. La grâce et la force tranquille venaient tout simplement de s'effondrer, là devant lui. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait que la légiste réagisse, maintenant, il n'était plus sûr. Parce que la Maura qu'il avait devant lui, cette Maura Isles lui faisait peur. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était plus d'un cas désespéré qu'il faudrait s'occuper, mais de deux.

- Tu ne sais rien ! Jamais tu n'as su ce que c'était d'avoir l'impression de mourir parce que la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde a failli partir pour toujours ! Jamais tu n'as eu à faire face à elle sans avoir le courage de la soutenir ! Je sais que j'ai été lâche ! Je le sais ! Je le paye chaque jour depuis ! Toi, Angela, Korsak et même Frost ! Vous me tolérez à peine ! Et je sais que je le mérite. Mais le fait d'être loin de Jane…

La voix se brisa sur le prénom et les sanglots éclatèrent enfin.

- Mon Dieu c'est ça qui fait le plus mal… Je suis fatiguée Frankie… Je suis fatiguée…

Maura se cacha le visage de ses mains. Elle avait honte. Tellement honte de se morfondre alors qu'elle était la cause de tout ça.

Alors Frankie ne put s'en empêcher. Parce qu'il était un Rizzoli et que la détresse des autres passait avant tout. Parce que c'était Maura et qu'elle souffrait. Parce qu'il savait que Jane l'aurait fait, sans hésiter, sans laisser place à la rancune. Il se précipita vers elle et l'enserra dans ses bras forts. Il glissa la main dans les boucles blondes et enfouit le visage ravagé dans le creux de son cou.

Le geste la brisa un peu plus mais lui fit du bien. Égoïstement elle se gorgea du parfum. Il y avait quelques arômes semblables à celles de sa belle brune. Ses souvenirs et son imagination firent le reste ; Elle avait l'impression que Jane était là, pressée tout contre elle.

- Elle me manque tellement… Je l'aime Frankie…

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte, maintenant le corps inerte contre lui. Il le savait. Il avait toujours su.

[…]

_Les talons claquèrent sur le carrelage froid et résonnèrent dans le hall peint de blanc. Maura poussa les portes battantes et accéda à la salle d'attente. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour poser les yeux sur le visage éteint de la matriarche Rizzoli. Angela, défaite, se leva péniblement de son siège, alors Maura se jeta dans ses bras._

_- Angela je vous en supplie dites moi ce qu'il se passe, pleura la jolie blonde._

_La Mama Rizzoli secoua la tête dans l'étreinte, incapable de sortir le moindre son, la gorge contractée par les sanglots. Maura se recula et Korsak apparut, les manches de sa chemises froissée relevées, couverte de sang. Le monde se mit à tourner autour d'elle._

_- Jane s'est fait tirer dessus… La balle s'est logée dans sa cage thoracique. Ils l'ont amené au bloc directement._

_La douleur, l'angoisse, puis la colère. Comment avait-il pu laisser cela arriver._

_- Pourquoi ne portait-elle pas son gilet par balle ? cria-t-elle, au bord du gouffre._

_Angela étouffa un sanglot et se laissa tomber sur un siège. Korsak, abattu, se renfrogna._

_- C'était censé être une intervention de routine… Ça a dérapé et…_

_Maura brandit la main devant lui, elle ne voulait plus l'entendre. Être préparé à toutes éventualités était leur job après tout. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un médecin. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Qu'elle sache à quel point Jane était en danger. Qu'elle sache si elle Jane allait vivre. Qu'elle sache si elle-même allait vivre._

_ Alors on était venu les prévenir. L'opération avait été délicate. Jane avait perdu énormément de sang et avait fait deux arrêts cardiaques durant l'opération. Le second avait duré trop longtemps…_

_Angela n'avait pas pu tenir d'avantage et s'était effondrée dans les bras de Korsak. Frankie ne disait rien, prostré dans l'un des sièges. Jane ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était impossible pensait-il. Les héros ne mourraient pas. Jane était son héros._

_Maura, quant à elle, se concentra sur les dires du chirurgien. Il ne fallait laisser passer aucune information. Elle comprenait la gravité de l'état de Jane. Mais en aucun cas elle allait se laisser aller. Il fallait être forte pensa-t-elle. Forte pour deux._

_- Le Détective Rizzoli est plongée dans un coma de stade deux. Elle répond à certain stimuli à la douleur ce qui est une chose positive, les rassura le chirurgien._

_Angela prit la main de Tommy assis à côté de lui. Le plus jeune Rizzoli ébaucha un faible sourire. Il y avait l'espoir._

_Pourtant Maura savait. Statistiquement, 80% des comas de stade 1 aboutissaient au réveil du patient avec peu ou pas du tout de séquelles. Mais pour ce qui était des comas de stade 2… Les chances de réveil étaient considérablement plus faibles. De plus, 50% pouvaient basculer vers un stade 3 avancé…_

_Mais Maura ne dit rien. Elle continuait d'écouter. La balle s'était logée entre la septième et huitième côte. Le poumon gauche avait était percé. Ce qui avait causé l'hémorragie qui entraina les arrêts cardiaques. Le second avait duré un peu plus de trois minutes. La jolie blonde frissonna. Jane était morte pendant trois minutes… Son esprit s'égara un instant. Que faisait-elle durant ces trois minutes ? Était-elle encore à la maison ou alors était-elle déjà sur la route de l'hôpital. Peut-être même qu'elle avait été là, à attendre des nouvelles. Même si irrationnelle était sa pensée elle s'en voulut de n'avoir rien senti. Pendant trois minutes, trois longues minutes, Jane l'avait quitté et elle n'en avait rien su, elle n'avait rien ressenti. Elle s'en voulut car elle ne voulait pas que ce soit si simple, sans douleur, d'être séparé de Jane. Ne serait-ce que trois minutes…_

_Cet arrêt cardiaque l'avait fait basculer dans le coma. C'était aussi simple que ça. Un enchaînement d'évènement médical que Maura connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Habituellement, rien de tout cela ne l'atteignait. C'était la science après tout, c'était logique. Une chose en entraîne une autre. Comme la chute d'un domino, sur un autre domino et encore un autre. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, il n'y avait plus de dominos. Lorsque le dernier vint à de tomber, c'est le silence. Et il faut contempler ce qu'il reste de cette belle structure, parfois complexe. On balaye tout et on recommence. Sauf que Jane n'était pas faite de dominos. Elle était faite de cellules, d'atome… Une fois qu'il y avait le silence, on ne pouvait rien recommencer… _

_Et perdre Jane était tout sauf logique._

_Le besoin de la voir lui était vitale. Il fallait qu'elle se rassure. Il fallait Jane sous ses yeux, sous ses doigts. Angela fut la première à être autorisée à la voir. L'opération avait été compliquée et l'état de Jane pouvait être impressionnant, il ne fallait rien brusquer. Maura aurait cru mourir._

_Enfin Frankie et Tommy._

_C'était encore trop long. Les mots du médecin résonnèrent dans sa tête encore une fois. _

_« La famille seulement s'il vous plaît »_

_Angela lui avait lancé un regard. Un regard confus. Un regard d'une mère dans la douleur. Elle avait toujours dit que Maura était comme sa fille pour elle. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était une situation de réelle crise pour la famille Rizzoli._

_Maura se tordait les doigts dans la salle d'attente. Il était tard… Ou plutôt très tôt. Korsak était partie il y a un moment. Prévenir la BPD des résultats de l'opération, faire son rapport… Tommy et Frankie avaient du partir aussi, sous l'ordre d'Angela. Il fallait qu'ils se reposent tous les deux. Frankie devait passer dans la matinée pour lui ramener des vêtements et des affaires de toilettes._

_Alors la matriarche Rizzoli apparut dans le couloir, discutant avec le chirurgien qui avait pris Jane en charge. La jolie blonde se raidit et ne les lâcha pas des yeux. La conversation ne dura à peine qu'une minute. Angela lui prit les mains. Elle devait le remercier d'avoir pris soin de son bébé. Il lui sourit, sincèrement et quitta. C'est alors que le visage froissé aux yeux rougis se posa sur Maura. Il y eu un froncement de sourcils, puis l'étonnement. Angela l'avait complètement oublié. Il n'y avait que Jane dans son esprit._

_Pourtant la vision lui serra le coeur encore un peu plus. Maura était là, semblable à un animal sauvage qu'il fallait apprivoiser. Elle avait peur, elle se sentait exclue, mal à l'aise. Le regard suppliant qu'elle offrit à Angela eu raison d'elle. Maura souffrait aussi et Angela n'avait pas le droit de la mettre de côté. Elle ouvrit les bras comme une invitation et la légiste ne se fit pas prier._

_Maura hésita un instant avant de pénétrer dans la chambre. Elle ne voyait pas encore Jane mais le souffle et le bip des machines la paralysèrent. L'odeur ensuite, encore plus forte que dans la salle d'attente. Elle avait l'habitude pourtant mais elle pouvait déceler le parfum de sa belle brune entre les effluves chimiques. Une faible odeur de lavande._

_Puis enfin elle la vit. Elle avait l'air minuscule dans ce lit. Sa grande Jane. Belle et forte. Courageuse et Brave Jane. Elle avait l'air désarmé, abattue… C'était ce qu'elle avait été la veille sur le terrain. La colère enfin. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il s'était passé exactement. Qui avait osé lui tirer dessus ? Alors Maura ressentit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit. La haine envers un être humain. Elle se sentait dangereuse. Elle se sentait capable de faire du mal. Les larmes lui vinrent. Il fallait qu'elle la sente près d'elle._

_Les doigts enfin caressèrent la peau hâlée. Le frisson. La peau était froide, terne. Rien à voir avec la chaleur et la moiteur de la veille lorsqu'elles avaient fait l'amour. Maura s'était accrochée à ça toute la journée alors qu'elle attendait après des nouvelles de Jane ; L'odeur de Jane partout sur elle. Sa marque sur son corps, dans le creux de son cou à l'abris des regards. Elle s'était accrochée à cette promesse d'avenir. Elle s'était accrochée à la vie._

_Elle balaya une mèche noire de jais derrière l'ourlet de l'oreille délicate. Un masque à oxygène lui cachait la beauté du visage aux traits fins. Elle pouvait voir la bouche entrouverte et le tube enfonçait dans la gorge. Maura regarda un instant la poitrine se soulever à chaque bruissement de la machine à côté d'elle, le corps de Jane étant encore trop faible pour se suffire à lui même. _

_Doucement elle avança la main le long de la chemise de papier rêche. Elle atteint les pans et glissa le tissu entre ses doigts. Son coeur s'arrêta. Alors elle souleva la chemise claire. Le bandage prenait près des deux tiers de la poitrine. Elle pouvait voir le sang encore imbibé, la plaie commençant seulement à se cicatriser, empêchant le sang d'affluer. Maura retira vivement sa main tremblante comme si le tissu venait de la bruler. Les bandages furent à nouveau cachés._

_Elle glissa la main dans celle de Jane, serrant les doigts inertes. Maura ne quitta pas leur étreinte des yeux. Elle serra encore un peu plus fort. Puis encore plus fort. Ses articulations devinrent blanches, les phalanges de Jane s'imprimaient sur sa peau. Elle pouvait presque se fondre en elle. Elle pouvait presque déceler le battement lent et faible du pouls dans la paume. _

_Mais Jane ne réagissait pas._

_Le menton trembla et la vue se brouilla. Bientôt elle ne voyait plus rien. Maura s'effondra, collant son front contre le flan de la belle Italienne, pressant ses lèvres contre leurs doigts entrelacés._

_Maura n'avait presque pas quitté l'hôpital depuis trois semaines. Elle avait posé ses congés en retard, se faisant remplacer par Pike. Angela avait insisté plus d'une fois pour que Maura rentre chez elle, qu'elle se repose, qu'elle reprenne sa vie comme avant. Mais sa vie comme avant c'était avec Jane. Alors rien n'avait changé. _

_Angela n'avait pu prendre que la première semaine. Elle se rendait alors à l'hôpital lors de ses pauses déjeuner si elle avait assez de temps pour faire l'allée et retour. Sinon elle y passait ses soirées. _

_Les chirurgiens leur avaient fait comprendre que l'état de Jane était stable. En effet, l'aide respiratoire avait été retirée quatre jours après l'opération. Maura avait alors honoré chaque parcelle de peau accessible de ses baisers, à l'abri des regards, tard dans la nuit. _

_Elle lui parlait aussi. Racontant comment allaient les affaires à la BPD. Comment Korsak et Frost devenaient fou à cause de Pike. Comment Jane leur manquait à tous. Comment Jane lui manquait. Comment il était dur de vivre sans elle…_

_Et les jours s'écoulaient, lentement, douloureusement. Jane réagissait toujours aux stimulis mais aucune avancée réelle. Stable. Jane était stable et c'était déjà suffisant. Mais plus pour longtemps. Les médecins avaient décelé une activité cérébrale positive lors du précédent scanner. Jane réagissait aux sons et aux touchers. Mais pas encore physiquement. _

_Alors, enfin, Jane se réveilla. Après 24 jours de coma. _

_Maura, assise sur le fauteuil près du lit, feuilletait l'un de ses magasines, la main gauche toujours entrelacée avec celle de Jane. Elle feuilletait le magasine sans le voir, somnolente, déjà prête à s'endormir. Une porte claqua un peu plus loin dans le couloir. La légiste sursauta et le livre glissa de ses genoux. Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux fortement, essayant de se réveiller. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il était le milieu de l'après midi. Il fallait qu'elle aille se chercher un café. Alors qu'elle voulut retirer sa main afin de ramasser le papier, une légère pression lui intima de ne pas bouger. _

_Maura se retourna de suite, déjà à la recherche du visage de sa belle brune. Les yeux clignèrent faiblement un bref instant, puis plus rien. La légiste se pencha, caressant le visage adoré. Elle regarda leurs mains entrelacées, attendant après une nouvelle étreinte._

_Maura serra les dents. Il se pouvait que les patients plongés dans un coma refassent surface quelques instants avant de replonger. Il se pouvait que ce genre de choses arrivent souvent avant un réveil complet. Mais Maura n'allait pas la laisser repartir. Jane venait de faire un geste vers elle. Elle avait fait la partie la plus dure de la route vers la vie. Maura allait la rejoindre à mi chemin. Maura allait lui prendre la main et la guider vers elle._

_- Jane… Jane je sais que tu es là… murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille._

_Elle serra la prise autour des doigts fins._

_- Jane, chérie, reviens._

_Un sursaut dans le souffle régulier. Les pupilles qui s'affolent sous les paupières closes. Jane n'était plus très loin._

_- Je sais que tu peux le faire._

_Un grognement roque, profond, lointain s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes. Maura ne pouvait contrôler les battements saccadés de son coeur. Ni les larmes qui déjà roulaient sur la peau hâlée en dessous d'elle. Elle ne retint pas le sanglot qui lui déchira la gorge lorsqu'enfin, les yeux sombres apparurent. Maura attrapa la télécommande près du lit et pressa le bouton d'appel d'urgence. _

_- Tu es là, pleura Maura, tu es revenue._

_La confusion dans les yeux noirs. La panique puis la douleur. Fatigue aussi, Ô tellement de fatigue. Jane avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant une éternité. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Un voile blanc persistait à lui brouiller la vue. La lumière lui faisait mal. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à bouger ? Sa tête était si lourde. Puis cette odeur. Elle avait la nausée. _

_- J'ai eu tellement peur… J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais…_

_Les contour flou d'un visage angélique se dessina devant elle. Le halo de lumière autour des boucles blondes l'obligea à fermer les yeux à nouveau._

_Cette voix… Maura…_

_- Mauuu… Rrrrr…_

_Les dents grincèrent. Jane avait l'impression d'avoir avalé des aiguilles. Elle avait soif. Elle avait froid. Elle avait peur._

_- Non, non, non, ne parle pas… _

_Jane sentit la peau lisse contre sa joue. Elle sentit les doigts brosser ses cheveux. Tout était brouillé. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser. Elle ne comprenait pas où elle se trouvait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout était douleur et confusion. Elle avait l'impression que son corps ne lui appartenait plus. _

_Elle voulait Maura pour la rassurer._

_- Maura… sanglota Jane, son corps se tortillant sous la peine, les muscles contractés dans une crampe insoutenable._

_- Chuuuut, lui souffla Maura, étreignant toujours sa main._

_La légiste savait la douleur des patients qui se réveillaient d'un si long sommeil. Tous les muscles du corps, engourdis, qui se contractent dans un spasme. Le corps entier de Jane était une boule de nerfs en ce moment. _

_Jane sentit les lèvres fraîches se presser contre son front humide. Puis il y eu du bruit. Trop de bruit autour d'elle. Alors la douce caresse dans le creux de sa paume disparut. Les pupilles se dilatèrent dans la panique. L'image de Maura, devenue plus net depuis quelques secondes, s'éloigna._

_La détective pleura alors que plusieurs infirmières se pressaient autour d'elle._

_Il lui fallait Maura._

_Il lui fallait sortir d'ici._

_Il fallait que la brûlure arrête d'irradier son corps._

_« Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? »_


End file.
